Kagegakaru's Deception
by BonclaysFan
Summary: Elder Natsu tells two children of when Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were assigned a mission to infiltrate an enemy village under the guise of a married couple. BEING REVISED.
1. The mission

part 1 "introduction" 

a/n i dont own naruto or such things XXXX is a transition from Natsu to a story ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome children" said an aged man with tanned skin who looked very wise.

"Hello Natsu" said the boy. The two children were brother and sister. The boy had spikey yellow hair and large white eyes with a bluish tint in them. The girl however had medium length black hair with the same eyes as her brother she appeared to be the younger and more shy of the two.

"Well now that your here stay a while and..." Natsu began but was then interupted by the boy.

"We know stay a while and listen" Said the boy whos name was Kitsune "you always say that when you want to tell a story i wanna hear the one about Naruto and Hinata"

"Ha you two always loved that one...how about an adventure or something with romance" Natsu replied laughing

"Th-thats why we wanna hear it" replied the girl who's name was Mizu.

"I see you know what you want to hear okay it all started...are you sure you don't want to hear something else?" Natsu asked

"Just get along with the story" Kitsune replied

"Please elder-Natsu" Mizu asked

"Alright you two just once more it all started a while ago" Natsu began

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto you really should move on sakura does not love you" Kakashi said to his student looking like he really couldn't care less.

"No way kakashi sensei she will come around eventually" Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Natsu oh sorry didn't realize you were telling them a story well I'll be on my way" Kakashi in present day said.

"Hello freind, Stay a while and..." Natsu began but Kakashi cut him off

"Sorry I'd love to but I'm going to be late for being late to a meeting" Kakashi said walking off.

"Such a weird young man he will regret not listening to my advice" elder Natsu said "anyway so then Kakashi said"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto...You're an idiot,which reminds me tsunade wanted to see us" Kakashi said.

"What for...I hope it's a mission" Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is tsunade" Kitsune asked.

"She was the fifth hokage" Mizu said

"She also married Juriya oh what a great story" Natsu said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You better back off you perv." Tsunade said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"we don't want to hear that get back to the story" Kitsune said

"look I don't care who your related to you little brat you better respect your elders" Natsu said looking angry

"C-can you please continue Elder-san" Mizu said

"Sure Mizu" Natsu replied smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hokage's office Kakashi and Naruto had arrived and saw Hinata sitting there talking to Tsunade "Oh Kakashi On time I see" Tsunade said

"No I'm an hour late" Kakashi replied looking at the clock

"No I told everyone to switch their clocks forward an hour until they saw you go into my office so now all the clocks are back to normal" Tsunade said

"What!!! no my reputation is ruined" Kakashi said looking sad

"Anyway the mission is to infiltrate an enemy village we will refer to until the mission is over as the Village hidden in the mission you are to be acting as a single father,Kakashi, who has one son, Naruto, who is taking his girlfreind with them, Hinata. You are to find out anything that looks suspicious." Tsunade said.

'This is great Naruto will notice me yet' Hinata thought blushing.

'Wonder what this is for' Kakashi thought only half interested

'Did I leave the washer running' Naruto thought forgetting what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way no way he said that" Kitsune yelled loudly

"Well if you know the story you tell it" Natsu said

"never mind" Kitsune said

"Now where was I" Natsu replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are to leave in two days get packing and by the way try to get caught kissing in public a couple times" Tsunade said as if she had been asking what the time was.

"Wh-wha-what?" Hinata stutterd shocked. She had not seen this coming.

"Well if you two are dating then you will have to kiss a couple of times and not just pecks I mean KISS" Tsunade said as if someone had told her that she was going to have to move without any of her possesions.

"Bu-but Sakura" Naruto started to protest

"Naruto sakura does not love you she never will" Tsunade said sounding like she had been preparing to say this for a while.

"No more complaining sheesh" Kakashi said

"Oh and Kakashi to distance yourself from well yourself you'll have to either leave behind your mask or your itcha itcha books" Tsunade said.

Needless to say this made Kakashi complain a fair deal until Tsunade said that it was only a joke.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"what are Icha Itcha Books" Kitsune asked

"Well umm back to the story"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meeting. "Hey Naruto how are you feeling about this mission" Kiba asked his freind.

"Well I don't know I do have to pretend like I'm dating Hinata I'm not sure how she will take it" Naruto said looking kinda depressed

"Oh she'll love it" Kiba blurted out imediatly regretting it.

"What was that?" Naruto replied looking kinda curios

"I said uh, Free ramen on me"

"Alright" Naruto praticly yelled.

With Hinata "This is great for you Hinata maybe that dork will come around after all" Sakura said calming her freind down.

"Bu-but I don't think I can go through with it." Hinata said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey wait a minute you two need to get to the academy" Natsu said

"Oh your right we wanna hear more of the story when we get back alright Oldey-locks" Kitsune said

"Get out of here you brat" Natsu said angerly

"B-bye Elder-san" Mizu said running off

"Alright have fun at the academy" Natsu said laughing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N How did you like it please tell me i think it is good. But your oppinion helps.


	2. Preparing to leave prt 1

Part 2 "Getting prepped for the mission"

A/N Okay my computer had 240 viruses on it but I'm back and writing. If you see a border follow this guide

XXXXX is a transition from the story to natsu NNNNN is a transition from the current charecter to what Naruto's doing KKKKK is a transition from the current charecter to what Kakashi's doing HHHHH is a transition from the current charecter to what Hinata's doing

Also if somthing is quoted in : than it is the kyuubi talking.

try to remember this because it will show up in later chapters

"Oh children you're back hmmm why are you not playing with Lee's son oh that boy never liked ninjutsu because his dad can't do it oh well I suppose you want to hear more of the story" Natsu said as Mizu and Kitsune approached.

"Yep Oldey Locks and enough about Lee Jr. we wanna hear the story now" Kitsune said smiling.

"Please Elder-san" Mizu added quickly seeing Natsu get angry

"Fine but don't call me oldey locks" Natsu said then added "Okay back to the story"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Naruto, Hinata you need to get ready for the mission we leave tommorow" Kakashi said starting to walk away.

"Alright bye Hinata" Naruto said running towards his house.

"Uh bye Naruto" Hinata whispered.  
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK "Hmm I sure do have a lot of stuff to pack I suppose I have three options A. to labor over this for hours B. Make shadow clones and make them do it while I read or C. sing a song while I work hmmm C would be fun but B is quicker I know I'll combine them" Kakashi said.

Handsigns "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU OHHHHH I, done" Kakashi started to sing but finished packing quite quickley

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata was walking along to talk to Kiba and Shino when she got there she noticed that they were arguing so she decided to wait out of sight until it was over.

"So your girlfreind is from the Akamichi clan huh? More coushin for the pushin' eh" Kiba said.

"At least my girlfreind doesn't dress like a whore" Shino said coldly

"Don't talk about Ino like that" Kiba said angerly.

"Hey is that Ino talking to sasuke" Shino said nearly laughing.

"My god it is" Kiba said running off.

"Good ol' insect clones" Shino laughed sitting down at the bottom of a tree.

Hinata chose this moment to come out of hiding "Hey Shino"

"Done listening in on our argument Hinata" Shino said casually

"Bu-But how" Hinata started but Shino cut her off

"Bugs are everywhere and they all talk" Shino said "So I hear you got a mission with Naruto"

"Yes but I'm not sure I think I might decline the mission" Hinata said blushing slightly thinking of Naruto.

"Don't this is your one time chance" Shino said "Besides he is going to HAVE to kiss you, one of your few dreams"

"I know but-" Hinata started

"Just do it okay I have to go my girlfreind and I have a date" Shino said dissappearing.

Hinata just sat down to think.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto was packing Choosing option C. instead of B.C. anyway as he was packing he started to think of the mission 'well I havn't ever had to kiss a girl I always hoped I would save it for sakura'

:Damn you are as stupid as they say:

'shut up kyuubi'

:You keep chasing that Sakura girl she is not interested in you try someone else:

'I know that but still she is the only girl I can have a conversation with'

:what about the Hyuuga girl:

'Hinata? nah she don't like me at all'

:okay retard: (He says this in a retard mocking voice)

'what that supposed to mean you bastard fox'

no reply came 'fine be that way'  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Natsu again" Kakashi said walking by reading Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Hello freind stay a while and listen" Natsu Said.

"You know I don't have to meet Anko for a while so I think I will" Kakashi said sitting down with Kitsune and Mizu.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei" Kitsune said.

"And you are?" Kakashi said looking at Kitsune and Mizu.

"I'm the next hokage" Kitsune said.

"Oh I know you your the new Knuckle-head ninja" Kakashi said smiling under his mask then he looked at Mizu "Oh your the girl that likes Lee Jr." He added.

"On with the story" Natsu said.

"Hey Kitsune, Mizu your dad wants you" Lee Jr. said running up. He resembled his dad in every way except that his hair was more of a dark pink color and that his eyes were big and green. "Oh and Kitsune my mom said to tell your dad that my dad wants to come over later for his weights."

"ah yes leave it to Sakura to let her child do things like that" Kakashi said looking at his watch.

"My mom is an honerable woman Kakashi-sensei" Lee Jr. said.

"Kakashi is here alright I need to challenge him" you could hear Gai say in the distance. Nobody saw kakshi move quicker before or after that day.

A/N okay my c.p.u. writing utensil is changed so i dont know if it is short or long sorry for any errors happy reading. 


End file.
